Kate Drew
Kate Drew (nee Austin) is Nancy Drew's mother and Carson Drew's late wife. Biography Kate taught herself and her daughter Nancy to play the piano and even composed a song with musical parts representing each member of her family. Kate also loved to make and hide puzzles in all sorts of places. During her time at college, Kate met Moira Chisholm, who disliked Kate. Soon after, Kate got a job at the Glasgow Standard, and soon got Moira a job there too. The two soon became very good friends and colleagues. During her time at the Glasgow Standard,'' Kate became known as a talented journalist, as she was extremely observational and could cut through high volumes of information very quickly; this placed her in the notice of Cathedral. Cathedral soon gave her an interview, in which the applicant is supposed to differentiate between fact, assumption, and disinformation. During the interview, Kate noticed the organization's hidden cameras and microphones, and discovered the true purpose of the interview. She was hired on the spot. Soon after, Moira and her husband, Michael, were also recruited. Sometime during this period, Kate met and married Carson Drew. Following her marriage, Kate decided to retire from the spy world, promising Carson she would put that part of her life behind her to raise Nancy. She and Carson did, however, visit Moira frequently when Nancy was a toddler. However, Moira frequently persuaded Kate to come back. This made Carson not trust Moira. In July 2005, when Nancy was about ten years old, Moira convinced Kate to help her stop the Colony Operation. To do this, Moira lied to Kate about having round-the-clock protection. Despite the success of their mission, Kate died in a staged car accident in Glasgow, on July 14. Carson and Kate decided to keep Kate's spy past a secret from Nancy, in order to protect her. From the time of Kate's death, up until [[The Silent Spy|''The Silent Spy]], Nancy believes Kate died in a car accident while visiting a friend. The Haunted Carousel When Joy tells Nancy that her mother died when she was four, Nancy tells Joy her mother died when she was young as well. The Secret of the Old Clock When Nancy is comforting Emily, whose mother recently died, she says her mother died when she was young too. Tomb of the Lost Queen At the end of the game, when Nancy is talking on the phone to Bess, Bess confesses she thinks Nancy's obsession with solving mysteries is because of her mother's death and the way it happened. Bess was foreshadowing The Silent Spy. Ghost of Thornton Hall Nancy mentions to Harper, who is deeply distraught over her sister's death, that her mother died as well. The Silent Spy In 2005, Kate had a huge fight with Carson about leaving for Scotland again. After putting the scientist in charge of creating the Colony formula in hiding and then hiding the formula itself in special playing cards, Kate was supposedly killed in a car crash staged by Revenant. In 2013, Nancy is sent a letter telling her that the Colony operation, which her mother was critical in helping stop eight years ago, may be starting up again, and that she is the only one who can help. Nancy secretly flies to Glasgow, where she is told that Cathedral, the organization Kate worked for, did not summon her and that she had been lured there under false pretenses. Revenant, the terrorist organization Cathedral has been fighting, sends Nancy recorded messages from Kate if she decides to obey seemingly-small orders. A crossed out letter in Ewan's lair indicates that she might in fact be alive. Strangely, Nancy doesn't comment when she sees the letter, and based on the epilogue, it seems that she has no knowledge of the letter. Sea of Darkness Elisabet mentions her mother died when she was young, and Nancy tells Elisabet her mother died as well. Gallery KateDrawing.jpg Slider1.png Kate Avatar.jpg Kate and Nancy.jpg Kate Flashback.jpg Kate 2.jpg Kate.jpg Category:The Silent Spy Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Females